huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alinta
Alinta was the merged tribe from Survivor: Vanuatu. Despite the numbers advantage to one tribe, they rarely worked in cohesion with each other and instead chose to turn on one another as often as possible. Once this happening, routine eliminations occurred until one minority alliance member remained. Her crafty skills eventually led her to the path of victory against the young and more naive members of the merge. Their tribe colour was orange. Members *Angus, an Australian tradie who enjoys sun, swimming and surfing. *Ashley, a college football cheerleader who is on the same team as Brittany. *Blake, a young and athletic college student who is studying to become a personal trainer. *Dolly, a country music singer whose favourite past time is busking on the street. *Jenny, a retired restaurant waitress who know spends time looking after her grandchildren with husband Jeremy. *Jeremy, a retired fruit shop worker who know spends time looking after his grandchildren with wife Jenny. *Lacey, a part-time model who is also studying business. *Louise, a country music singer and single mother of a young daughter. *Maxwell, a nerdy and scrawny financial analyst that looks younger than he is. *Patricia, a stock broker who spends majority of her time and money travelling. Tribe History On Day 20, the orange Alinta tribe was formed after Lopevi and Yasur was disbanded. With ten castaways on the tribe, Yasur had a numbers advantage of six castaways over Lopevi's four. Dolly was upset that she was played so much by the Lopevi tribe before the merge that she was seeking Yasur members to flip with. Louise was the first person she approached, and the pair agreed to get rid of Lacey. Jenny and Jeremy continued to align but kept it on the down low to not draw attention to themselves to the majority. Jeremy started to talk to Maxwell, who was on the bottom of the tribe, and wanted to get rid of Louise because she was a cunning strategist. Meanwhile, Jenny and Patricia decided to join forces and approached the rest of Yasur to vote someone out. Angus, Ashley, Blake and Lacey were the majority in Yasur and they, with Jenny and Patricia wanted to get rid of Maxwell to create trust between them. At tribal council, Dolly and Louise voted for Lacey, Jeremy and Maxwell voted for Louise but the rest of the tribe sent home Maxwell. Blake, feeling that he was started to blend in with his alliance started to make more genuine bonds with the women. He flirted with Ashley, Lacey and Louise separately at first and then propositioned each of them with a Final Two deal. Meanwhile, Angus was emerging a strong physical player; he had already won the first immunity challenge and was in a position of power from the majority alliance. He continued to bond with Blake, Lacey and Patricia but his allies Ashley and Jenny started to fear him. The pair of them spoke to Jenny's top ally Jeremy and convinced him to join their alliance. Ashley also spoke with Louise and by extent, Dolly to have a majority alliance. This now meant a group of five were united. At tribal council, this new alliance with Ashley, Dolly, Jenny, Jeremy and Louise made Angus the first member of the jury although Angus, Blake, Lacey and Patricia wanted to get rid of Louise and voted her. The majority of five continued to stay strong, although Dolly was tired of being manipulated and rekindled her friendship with Patricia. The majority, even though they had Louise in their alliance, quickly spoke about potentially sending her home. Lacey, who already saved Louise before, told her of the plan and said she should play her Hidden Immunity Idol. Louise confronted her alliance, but they were telling her that they just wanted to test how loyal everyone was and whoever told her had failed. Lacey was then the new target of the alliance. At tribal council, Dolly and Patricia voted for Ashley and Lacey voted for Louise. To keep herself safe, Louise played her idol and ended up blindsiding Lacey for having lips too loose. Blake and Ashley were growing even closer at camp and started to have emotional feelings with each other. Even though Louise was just their decoy boot the previous tribal, Jenny informed Jeremy that she now wanted to get rid of Louise to have even less Yasur members. This isolated Louise, who ended up switching alliances to her former ally Dolly and her new partner Patricia. The trio voted for Blake in an act of revenge but everyone else blindsided Dolly to give Louise even less options at more allies. No original members of Yasur truly trusted each other, but knew that there was an even number of both tribes. Blake and Ashley were a tight duo but when they realised a third was needed to at least have a tie, they spoke to Louise. In order to save themselves, Ashley, Blake and Louise made a Final Three deal. The Lopevi three were hardly as united, with only Jenny and Jeremy having control and Patricia merely following them. The votes were intended to be tied between Ashley and Jeremy. However, the Yasur three convinced Patricia to vote for Jenny. This caused a 3-2-1 vote which resulted in Yasur having control and Jeremy made the next member of the jury. With another person as an advantage and despite constant campaigning, the Yasur three had an advantage and got rid of Patricia. At the final four, it seemed clear that Jenny would be the next voted out. She did speak to Ashley, Blake and Louise privately and said that keeping her around would be better so they wouldn't have to fire at each other as late in the game. She said that if they were to wait, one person would be solely responsible for losing their ally. This scared all of them and inspired each Yasur member to make a move. When Blake won individual immunity, Louise voted for Ashley but the Ashley, Blake and Jenny thought Louise had too much potential to win and sent her to the jury. At the final immunity challenge, Blake secured himself a spot at the end. Ashley was fairly confident that the flirtatious relationship she and Blake had was a sure fire way to send her to the Final Tribal Council. However, Blake had other plans. He realised that Ashley acted and made almost the exact same moves as him. Fearing they would be compared in such a microscopic form, he considered taking Jenny to the end. When the vote came down to it, Blake picked Jenny over Ashley. At the Final Tribal Council, Blake was appreciated somewhat for his flirty behaviour and physical strength but many reprimanded how he toyed with the women and then ruthlessly slayed them. Jenny had more allies on jury campaigned her hard work ethic and the stigma that she was an older person in the cast. Her friends told her about how strategically gifted she was and the fact that she was able to manoeuvre her way around the clutches of the majority which was most prominent the last few days of the game. In the end, Blake was given the title of Runner-Up after earning votes from Angus and Louise but Jenny was given the title of Sole Survivor after having votes from Ashley, Dolly, Jeremy, Lacey and Patricia. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Vanuatu Tribes